vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Krzysztof Penderecki
thumb|Krzysztof Penderecki in einem Café 1993 Krzysztof Penderecki (* 23. November 1933 in Dębica, Woiwodschaft Karpatenvorland, Polen) ist ein zeitgenössischer polnischer Komponist, dessen Werk der postseriellen Musik zugeordnet wird und der vor allem durch seine Klangkompositionen Aufsehen erregte. Er gilt als einer der führenden Komponisten der polnischen Avantgarde und wird gelegentlich auch als „spätmoderner Klassiker“ bezeichnet. Penderecki ist einer der wenigen zeitgenössischen Komponisten der Avantgarde, denen der Durchbruch zur breiten Öffentlichkeit gelang. Leben Er wurde in Dębica bei Rzeszów (nicht in Krakau, wie gelegentlich irrtümlich berichtet wird) geboren. Sein Vater brachte ihn schon früh mit Musik in Berührung, bereits als Kind erhielt er Violin- und Klavierunterricht. Später studierte er Komposition an der Musikakademie Krakau bei Artur Malawski] und Stanislaw Skolyszewski sowie privat bei Franciszek Skolyszewski; daneben studierte er an der Universität Krakau Philosophie, Kunst- und Literaturgeschichte. 1958 schloss er das Studium mit dem Diplom ab und übernahm eine Professur für Komposition an der Musikakademie Krakau. Von 1972 bis 1987 war er Rektor der Musikakademie Krakau (Prorektor: Jan Jargon). Zwischen 1966 und 1968 war er daneben auch Dozent an der Folkwang-Hochschule in Essen. Penderecki ist Ehrenvorsitzender des Kuratoriums des Institutes für kulturelle Infrastruktur Sachsen in Görlitz. Er spricht fließend Deutsch. Rezeption Penderecki, der einst mit die Avantgarde anführte und die Postserielle Musik entwickelte, steht heute zunehmend in der Kritik von Kollegen und Kritikern; man spricht von Penderadetzky, der die tonalen Paarhufer anführe (Helmut Lachenmann). Seine Akzeptanz beim Konzertpublikum und bei der konservativen Kritik wächst dagegen seit seiner Wendung zu Tradition; sein Werk wird in der Mailänder Scala, im Wiener Musikverein und im Salzburger Festspielhaus aufgeführt. Im Gegenzug werden seine Avantgarde-Techniken zunehmend von Filmmusikkomponisten, wie z. B. Don Davis und Elliot Goldenthal, eingesetzt. Pendereckis Werke im Film Pendereckis expressive Werke werden gelegentlich in Filmen eingesetzt, so beispielsweise in Der Exorzist (1973), Shining (1980), Fearless – Jenseits der Angst (1993), Inland Empire (2006), Children of Men (2006), Das Massaker von Katyn (2007) und Shutter Island (2010). Werk Bühnenwerke Opern * 1968–1969: Die Teufel von Loudun (The Devils of Loudun) - Oper in drei Akten (Libretto vom Komponisten, nach „''The Devils of Loudun''“ von Aldous Huxley, in der Dramatisierung von John Whiting, unter Benutzung der deutschen Übertragung des Dramas von Erich Fried); * 1976–1978: Paradise Lost (Das verlorene Paradies) - Sacra Rappresentazione in zwei Akten (nach einem Text des Engländers John Milton); * 1984–1986: Die schwarze Maske - Oper in einem Akt (Text von Harry Kupfer und Krzysztof Penderecki, nach einem Schauspiel von Gerhart Hauptmann); * 1990–1991: Ubu Rex - Opera buffa in zwei Akten (Libretto von Jerzy Jarocki und Krzysztof Penderecki, nach dem Schauspiel „''Ubu Roi“ von Alfred Jarry) Instrumentalmusik Werke für Orchester * 1959–1960: ''Anaklasis für Streicher (42 Streichinstrumente) und Schlagzeuggruppen; Uraufführung durch Hans Rosbaud und das Südwestfunk-Orchester bei den Donaueschinger Musiktagen; * 1961–1962: Fluorescences für Orchester; * 1966: De natura sonoris No. 1 für Orchester; * 1971: Prélude für Bläser, Schlagzeug und Kontrabässe; * 1971: De natura sonoris No. 2 für Orchester; * 1972–1973: 1. Sinfonie für Orchester; * 1974: Als Jakob erwachte aus dem Schlaf, sah er, daß Gott dagewesen war. Er hat es aber nicht bemerkt für Orchester; * 1979: Adagietto aus Paradise Lost für Orchester; * 1979–1980: 2. Sinfonie (Christmas Symphony) für Orchester; * 1988–1995: 3. Sinfonie für Orchester; * 1989: Adagio - 4. Sinfonie für großes Orchester; * 1991–1992: 5. Sinfonie für Orchester; * 1994: Musik aus Ubu Rex für Orchester; Einrichtung von Henning Brauel * 1995: Adagio aus der 3. Sinfonie für Orchester. * 1996-1997: Serenade für Streichorchester * 2003: Fanfarria real für Orchester (Anm.: Obwohl die 7. und 8. Sinfonie bereits vollendet sind (siehe "Vokalwerke"), ist die 6. Sinfonie noch in Arbeit) Werke für Streichorchester * 1959: Emanationen für zwei Streichorchester; * 1960–1961: Threnos (Threnodie) - Den Opfern von Hiroshima, für 52 Saiteninstrumente; * 1961: Polymorphia für 48 Streichinstrumente; * 1962: Kanon für Streichorchester; * 1963: Drei Stücke im alten Stil nach Musik zu dem Film „Die Handschrift von Saragossa“ für Streichorchester; * 1973: Intermezzo für 24 Streicher; * 1992: Sinfonietta per archi; * 1996–1997: Serenade für Streichorchester: Passacaglia (1996), Larghetto (1997); * 1994: Agnus Dei aus „''Polnisches Requiem''“ (1980/84), Fassung für Streichorchester, bearbeitet von Boris Pergamenschikow; * 1998: De profundis aus „''Seven Gates of Jerusalem''“, Fassung für Streichorchester. Werke für Blasorchester * 1967 Pittsburgh Ouverture for Symphonic Wind Orchestra * 1994 Entrata für 4 Hörner, 3 Trompeten, 3 Posaunen, Tuba und Pauken; * 1995 Burleske Suite aus „Ubu Rex“ für großes Blasorchester, eingerichtet von Henning Brauel; * 1998 Luzerner Fanfare für 8 Trompeten und Schlagzeug. Werke für Jazzensemble * 1971: Actions für Jazzensemble. Werke für Soloinstrumente und Orchester * 1961: Fonogrammi für Flöte und Kammerorchester; * 1964: Capriccio per oboe e 11 archi; * 1964: Sonata per violoncello ed orchestra; * 1966-1967: Concerto per violoncello ed orchestra (revidiert 1971/1972); * 1967: Capriccio per violino ed orchestra; * 1971: Partita für konzertierendes Cembalo, elektrische Gitarre, Bass-Gitarre, Harfe, Kontrabass und Orchester (revidiert 1991) * 1976–1977: Concerto per violino ed orchestra (revidiert 1988) * 1982: Concerto per violoncello ed orchestra no. 2; * 1983: Concerto per viola (violoncello/clarinetto) ed orchestra; * 1992: Concerto per flauto (clarinetto) ed orchestra da camera; * 1992-1995: Metamorphosen Konzert für Violine und Orchester Nr. 2; * 1994: Sinfonietta No. 2 für Klarinette und Streicher; * 2000: Musik für Blockflöten, Marimbaphon und Streicher; * 2000–2001: Concerto grosso für drei Violoncelli und Orchester; * 2001–2002: Konzert für Klavier und Orchester "Auferstehung" (rev. 2007); * 2002-2003: Adagio für Cello und Orchester * 2004: Concerto grosso Nr. 2 für fünf Klarinetten und Orchester * 2007: Largo für Cello und Orchester * 2007: Adagietto aus der Oper Paradise Lost, 2. Fassung für Englischhorn und Streicher * 2007-2008: Konzert für Horn und Orchester "Winterreise" Kammermusik * 1953: 1. Sonate für Violine und Klavier; * 1956: 3 miniature per clarinetto e pianoforte; * 1959: Miniature per violino e pianoforte; * 1960: Quartetto per archi No. 1 für 2 Violinen, Viola, Violoncello; * 1968: Capriccio per Siegfried Palm für Violoncello solo; * 1968: Quartetto per archi No. 2 für 2 Violinen, Viola, Violoncello; * 1980: Capriccio für Tuba solo; * 1984: Cadenza per viola sola; * 1985–1986: Per Slava für Violoncello solo; * 1987: Prélude for Solo Clarinet in B flat; * 1988: Der unterbrochene Gedanke für 2 Violinen, Viola, Violoncello; * 1990–1991: Streichtrio für Violine, Viola und Violoncello; * 1993: Quartett für Klarinette, Violine, Viola und Violoncello; * 1994: Divertimento per violoncello solo; * 2000: 2. Sonate für Violine und Klavier; * 2000: Sextett für Klarinette, Horn, Violine, Viola, Violoncello und Klavier – Auftragswerk der Gesellschaft der Musikfreunde in Wien * 2004: Tempo di valse für Violoncello solo * 2007: Serenade für drei Violoncelli * 2008: Capriccio für Violine solo Tonbandkomposition * 1961: Psalmus für Tonband; * 1962: Kanon für 52 Streicher und Tonband * 1963: Brygada Śmierci (Todesbrigade) für Tonband (für ein Radiohörspiel über das KZ Auschwitz) * 1972: Ekechejria - Musik für die Olympischen Spiele 1972 für Tonband; Uraufführung am 26. August 1972 München anlässlich der Eröffnungsfeier zu den XX. Olympischen Spielen; Vokalmusik Chor a cappella * 1962: Stabat Mater für 3 gemischte Chöre (SATB) a cappella (später unverändert in die Lukas-Passion übernommen); * 1965: Miserere aus der Lukas-Passion für Knabenchor ad lib. und drei gemischte Chöre (ATB) a cappella; * 1965: In Pulverem Mortis aus der Lukas-Passion für drei gemischte Chöre (SATB) a cappella; * 1972: Ecloga VIII (Vergili „Bucolica“) für 6 Männerstimmen (AATBBB) a cappella; * 1981: Agnus Dei aus dem Polnischen Requiem für gemischten Chor (SSAATTBB) a cappella; * 1986: Ize cheruvimi (Song of Cherubim/ Cherubinischer Lobgesang) - altkirchenslawisch mit englischer Umschrift für gemischten Chor (SSAATTBB) a cappella; * 1987: Veni creator (Hrabanus Maurus) für gemischten Chor (SSAATTBB) a cappella; * 1992: Benedicamus Domino (Organum und Psalm 117) für fünfstimmigen Männerchor (TTTBB) a cappella (lat.); * 1993: Benedictus für gemischten Chor (SATB) a cappella; * 1996: De profundis (Psalm 129, 1-3) aus Seven Gates of Jerusalem (1996) für 3 gemischte Chöre (SATB) a cappella * 2002: Benedictus für Frauenchor a capella Gesang und Instrumentalensemble oder Orchester * 1959: Strophen für Sopran, Sprechstimme und zehn Instrumente über Originaltexte von Menander, Sophokles, Jesaja, Jeremia und Omar El-Khayám (Warschauer Herbst 1959). Chor und Orchester * 1958: Aus den Psalmen Davids für gemischten Chor (SATB) und Instrumente - Psalm XXVIII, Psalm XXX, Psalm XLIII und Psalm CXLIII; * 1959–1961: Dimensionen der Zeit und Stille für 40stimmigen gemischten Chor, Schlagzeuggruppen und Streichinstrumente; * 1964: Cantata in honorem Almae Matris Universitatis Iagellonicae sescentos abhinc annos fundatae für zwei gemischte Chöre und Orchester; * 1970–1973: Canticum Canticorum Salomonis für 16stimmigen gemischten Chor, Kammerorchester und ein Tänzerpaar (ad lib.); * 1997: Hymne an den heiligen Daniel (Slawa swjatamu dlinnju knazju moskowskamu) für gemischten Chor (SATB) und Orchester; * 1997: Hymne an den heiligen Adalbert für gemischten Chor (SATB) und Orchester. Solostimmen, Chor und Instrumentalensemble oder Orchester * 1965–1966: Passio Et Mors Domini Nostri Jesu Christi Secundum Lucam (Lukaspassion) für Sopran, Bariton, Bass, Sprecher, Knabenchor, drei gemischte Chöre (SATB) und Orchester; Uraufführung 1966 im St.-Paulus-Dom zu Münster (Westfalen) * 1967: Dies Irae - Oratorium zum Gedächtnis der Opfer von Auschwitz für Sopran, Tenor, Bass, gemischten Chor (SATB) und Orchester: I Lamentatio, II Apocalypsis und III Apotheosis (Oratorium); * 1970: Kosmogonia für Soli (Sopran, Tenor, Bass), gemischten Chor und Orchester; Auftragswerk des Generalsekretärs der Vereinten Nationen anlässlich des 25jährigen Bestehens; * 1969–1970: Utrenja I (Grablegung Christi) für Soli (Sopran, Alt, Tenor, Bass, Basso profondo), 2 gemischte Chöre und Orchester; * 1970–1971: Utrenja II (Auferstehung) für Soli (Sopran, Alt, Tenor, Bass, Basso profondo), Knabenchor, 2 gemischte Chöre und Orchester; * 1973–1974: Magnificat für Basssolo, Vokalensemble (7 Männerstimmen), 2 gemischte Chöre (je 24st. ), Knabenstimmen und Orchester: I magnificat, II fuga, III et misericordia eius..., IV fecit potentiam, V passacaglia, IV sicut locutus est, VII gloria; * 1979: Vorspiel, Visionen und Finale aus „''Paradise Lost''“ für 6 Solisten, großen gemischten Chor und Orchester; * 1979–1980: Te Deum für 4 Solisten (Sopran-, Mezzosopran-, Tenor-, Bass-Solo), 2 gemischte Chöre und Orchester; * 1980: Lacrimosa aus dem Polnischen Requiem für Sopran solo, gemischten Chor und Orchester; * 1980–1984: Polnisches Requiem für vier Solisten (SATB), gemischten Chor und Orchester (revidiert 1993); * 1988: Zwei Szenen und Finale aus der Oper „''Die schwarze Maske''“ für Sopran, Mezzosopran, gemischten Chor und Orchester; * 1995: Agnus Dei für vier Soli, gemischten Chor und Orchester aus „''Requiem der Versöhnung''“ zum Gedenken an die Opfer des 2. Weltkrieges; * 1994 (?): Sanctus aus dem Polnischen Requiem für Alt- und Tenorsolo, gemischten Chor und Orchester; * 1996: 7. Sinfonie Seven Gates of Jerusalem für 5 Soli (SSATB), Sprecher, 3 gemischte Chöre und Orchester: I Magnus Dominus et laudabilis nimis, II Si oblitus fuero tui, Jerusalem, III De profundis, IV Si oblitus fuero tui, Jerusalem, V Lauda, Jerusalem, Dominum (Psalm 147), VI Ezechiel 37, 1-10, VII Haec dicit Dominus: Ecce ego do coram vobis viam vitae, et viam mortis; Auftragswerk der Stadt Jerusalem, des Jerusalem Symphony Orchestra und des Symphonieorchesters des Bayerischen Rundfunks anlässlich der „Jerusalem-3000-Jahr“-Feier; * 1997–1998: Credo für 5 Soli (Sopran, Mezzosopran, Alt, Tenor, Bass) Kinderchor, gemischten Chor und Orchester * 2002-2003: Phaedra für Sprecher, Solostimmen, Chor und Orchester * 2004–2005: 8. Sinfonie Lieder der Vergänglichkeit für 3 Solisten (Sopran, Mezzosopran, Bariton), Chor und Orchester nach Gedichten von Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Achim von Arnim, Joseph von Eichendorff, Karl Kraus, Rainer Maria Rilke und Hermann Hesse. Auftragswerk des Luxemburgischen Kultusministeriums. Uraufführung: 26. Juni 2005 Luxemburg. (Neufassungen 2007 und 2008) Preise, Auszeichnungen und Ehrungen *2008: Polnischer Filmpreis für die Filmmusik zu Das Massaker von Katyn *2004: Praemium Imperiale (Musik) *2003: Preis der Europäischen Kirchenmusik; Ehrenbürger seiner Geburtsstadt Dębica; Eduardo M. Torner-Medaille des „Conservatorio de Musica del Principado Asturias“ in Oviedo, Spanien; Ehren-Direktor des Chors der Prinz von Asturien-Stiftung; Ehren-Präsident der „Apayo a la Creación Musical“; *2002: Staatspreis des Landes Nordrhein-Westfalen; Romano-Guardini-Preis; *2001: Prinz-von-Asturien-Preis in der Sparte Kunst; Ehrenmitglied der Hong Kong Academy for Performing Arts; *2000: Cannes Classical Award als „Living Composer of the Year“; Ehrenmitglied der Gesellschaft der Musikfreunde in Wien; *1999: Musikpreis der Stadt Duisburg; *1998: Kompositionspreis der Fördergemeinschaft der europäischen Wirtschaft; Foreign Honorary Member der American Academy of Arts and Letters; Korrespondierendes Mitglied der Bayerischen Akademie der Schönen Künste, München; Honorary Board des Vilnius Festival '99; *1996: Primetime Emmy Award of the Academy of Television Arts & Sciences; *1995: Mitglied der Royal Academy of Music, Dublin; Ehrenbürger der Stadt Strasbourg; Primetime Emmy Award of the Academy of Television Arts & Sciences; *1993: Distinguished Citizen Fellowship am Institute for Advanced Study an der Indiana University Bloomington; Preis des Internationalen Musikrates/UNESCO für Musik; kultureller Verdienstorden des Fürstentums Monaco; *1992: University of Louisville Grawemeyer Award for Music Composition für Adagio - 4. Sinfonie; Österreichisches Ehrenzeichen für Wissenschaft und Kunst *1990: Großes Verdienstkreuz des Verdienstordens der Bundesrepublik Deutschland; Chevalier de Saint Georges; *1985: Premio Lorenzo Magnifico; *1983: Wihuri-Sibelius-Preis; Polnischer Staatspreis; *1977: Prix Arthur Honegger für Magnificat; *1968: Prix Italia für Dies Irae zum Gedächtnis der Opfer von Auschwitz; *1967: Prix Italia für die Lukas-Passion; Sibelius Gold Medal; *1966: Großer Kunstpreis des Landes Nordrhein-Westfalen für die Lukas-Passion; *1961: Preis der UNESCO für Threnos; *1959: II. Warschauer Wettbewerb Junger Polnischer Komponisten des Komponistenverbandes - Penderecki erhielt für seine Werke Strophen, Emanationen und Aus den Psalmen Davids alle drei zu vergebenden Preise. Penderecki ist Ehrendoktor und Ehrenprofessor zahlreicher Universitäten: * Georgetown University, Washington, D.C., * University of Glasgow, * Moskauer Tschaikowsky-Konservatorium, * Fryderyk-Chopin-Musikakademie Warschau, * Universitäten von Rochester, Bordeaux, Leuwen, Belgrad, Madrid, Poznan und des St. Olaf College, Northfield/Minn, Duquesne University, Pittsburgh (PA), St. Petersburg, Beijing Konservatorium und Yale. * Westfälische Wilhelms-Universität in Münster (Westfalen) (2006 Philosophische Fakultät) Er ist außerdem Ehrenmitglied folgender Akademien und Musikgesellschaften: * Royal Academy of Music (London), * Accademia Nazionale di Santa Cecilia (Rom), * Königlich Schwedische Musikakademie (Stockholm), * Akademie der Künste (Berlin), * Academia Nacional de Bellas Artes (Buenos Aires), * Gesellschaft der Musikfreunde in Wien. Diskographie (Auswahl) * Seven Gates of Jerusalem - Symphony No. 7 for five soloists, speaker, three mixed choirs and orchestra - Ersteinspielung der Originalversion (Live-Aufnahme vom 16. November 1999) mit dem National Philharmonic Orchestra Warsaw, dem National Philharmonic Choir Warsaw und den Solisten Bozena Harasimowicz-Haas, Izabella Klosinska, Wieslaw Ochman, Jadwiga Rappé, Romuald Tesarowicz und Henryk Wojnarowski unter Leitung von Kazimierz Kord. * Threnos - Den Opfern von Hiroshima (ursprünglicher Titel: 8'37", nach der Dauer des Angriffs auf Hiroshima am 6. August 1945) für 52 Saiteninstrumente (1960) - ("Music from Six Continents"), mit dem Polish Radio National Symphony Orchestra unter Leitung von Szymon Kawalla. * Strophen für Sopran, Sprechstimme und zehn Instrumente über Originaltexte von Menander, Sophokles, Jesaja, Jeremia und Omar El-Khayám (1959) mit dem Amadeus Chamber Orchestra Poznan unter Leitung von Agnieszka Duczmal mit Olga Szwajgier, Sopran. * Konzert für Violine und Orchester Nr. 2 "Metamorphosen" Anne-Sophie Mutter, London Symphony Orchestra, Krzystof Penderecki bei DGG Literatur * Wolfram Schwinger: Penderecki. Begegnungen, Lebensdaten, Werkkommentare. Deutsche Verlags-Anstalt, Stuttgart, 1979, ISBN 3-421-01832-4. * Brockhaus Riemann Musiklexikon, 1979, ISBN 3-7957-8303-8. Weblinks * * * * Krzystof Penderecki wird Ehrendoktor Westfälische Wilhelms-Universität * Hessischer Rundfunk: Musikalisches Werk von Leben und Tod - Penderecki wird 70 von Eva Krafczyk Kategorie:Komponist Kategorie:Dirigent Kategorie:Pole Kategorie:Geboren 1933 Kategorie:Mann